


A Resilient Heart of Gold

by Wolfernyx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Action, Angst, Aro/Ace Character, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), I don't know what I'm doing, I'm new to fanfiction, Maybe a little descriptive sometimes, Memes, Misunderstandings, No Avengers Infinity War, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Civil War and Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, S.H.I.E.L.D Original Characters, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony adopts two vigilantes guys, Violence, Whump, don't worry guys, give him a break, iron dad & spider son, just a warning, not on my house, or me trying my best to make a situation interesting, there's a lot of fluffiness, this tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfernyx/pseuds/Wolfernyx
Summary: “You really think this is a smart idea?”“Nope.”“Good, I’d be concerned if you did.”Sariel should have known better.The moment she received that call at two o’ clock in the freaking morning, she knew that nothing good would come out of this.How the hell did she got so caught up with the spider-themed vigilante’s stupid decisions?------Join the adventures of two vigilantes!Our son Peter Parker; dorky, sassy, quick witted hero; and Sariel!...the mom friend.





	A Resilient Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> why hello, everyone! Old veteran reader, but new writer lol.  
> So to start, this idea came up from an RP with my best friend, so let me tell you that I now have an inmense respect for writers cuz RP-ing and fic writing are NOT the same.
> 
> I haven't been on this fandom for long, but I fell in love quite fast (so I'm sorry if I butcher important things) I really don't have an exact plot, but a general idea, so you guys can help me with little things as I go :D  
> English is my second language! so expect some grammar errors :/ (don't be afraid to point them out! Help me improve!)
> 
> And yeah! I hope that you like this thing I just came up with (not really, I've been planning to post something for a while, but I'm too scared to post stuff)  
> Anyways! Let's begin!

“You really think this is a smart idea?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Good, I’d be concerned if you did.”

 

Sariel should have known better. The moment she received that call at two o’ clock in the freaking morning, she knew that nothing good would come out of this. How the hell did she got so caught up with the spider-themed vigilante’s stupid decisions?

 

“I’ll be there soon.” With a deep sigh and withholding a groan, she stood up from her bed. “Please-” Pleaded Sariel while walking to her closet. “-don’t make any stupid decision and enter without me.”

 

There was silence at the other end of the line. “…uhhh-” Why did she even bother.

 

“Peter, I swear to God-”

 

“I know, I know-” Whispered Peter. There was movement at the other side; _he probably was climbing the walls_ , Sariel thought. “-but I can’t let them go! There are some really dangerous weapons involved and I’m pretty sure that this is the place they are being made.”

 

“Which is more than enough reason to wait for backup!” She hissed. It was too late to be waking up the other members of her home. She looked over her shoulder, her dog was still asleep on her makeshift bed in the bedroom couch and she couldn't hear movement down the hallway. With sleepy eyes and calculated movements, she put on her gear. All black attire; black combat boots, skinny jeans, two-piece hooded jacket, her communication device, and mask. She quickly suited up; connecting her communication gadget to her neck, she then transferred the cell phone call to it and put her metal mask. The mask is molded like the face of a growling wolf with turquoise indents on the forehead and the inside of the ears; hiding everything, from her very eye-catching scar on the left side of her face to her inhuman sharp fangs. The only thing that was not hidden were her ocean blue eyes that seem to have an unnatural shine. Tucking her dyed pale pink hair neatly under the hood, she moved on to her balcony.

 

“Just hold on a while longer.” She added as she climbs up the railings. “Give me your coordinates and I’ll be there as fast as possible.”

 

She looked down from her place, a 20th story drop. The cold night breeze greeted her body and she stood there for a second without feeling fear or whiplash of vertigo.

 

She jump.

 

Instead of hitting the pavement, and becoming a human size pancake, a white, spotted falcon took her place. Soaring into the sky at the last second, she flapped her wings and flew away from where she was just standing mere seconds ago; the only telltale that gave away who she was her unmistakable eyes and the device strapped to her neck that did not give in, and never will, into the change.

  
We live in a world were aliens and super soldiers are a thing, so why no belief in something as ancient in our world as shapeshifting? The notion of shapeshifting has been around for nearly as long as human beings, but like everything else that seems impossible, is just too crazy to be true. It doesn’t have the greatest of origins. Something that Sariel doesn’t want to relive; not even wishes to her greatest enemy. It would be something that will haunt her for the rest of her life. Why she still alive after everything she went through? That is something she asked herself constantly; that her abilities are just a reminder or how messed up humans can be.

 

“Karen, give Sariel my coordinates; I’m going in.” Replied Peter.

 

Sariel squawked in protest. _For God’s sake - if they don’t kill you I’ll be the one to do it! Why you call for my help if you still gonna do what you pleased!? You are just lucky that you can’t understand me!_

———

 

“Karen-” Peter moved deeper into the dark entrance of the abandoned tunnel. The foul-smelling water was repugnant, and the unnatural lighting was annoying for his senses, but nothing he couldn’t endure. “-give Sariel my coordinates; I’m going in.”

 

Squawks were shouted from the other side, making Peter grimace at the volume. _I’m not gonna hear the end of it, aren’t I…_

 

 _“Already done, Peter. Also, I will like to remind you that this is a bad idea and you should be contacting Mister Stark.”_ Called out Karen disapprovingly.

 

“No, no, no! Don’t call Mister Stark! Karen, please! I’m not going alone, I’m having a backup as I told you! Don’t worry, I got this!” He kept moving along the slimy walls, trying to pinpoint the sound of voices he heard some hours ago.

 

He has been following this goon all day. It all started in the morning. It was a Saturday, so he didn't have to worry about his curfew until 3 am. Well, he wasn't usually allowed to stay out that late, but after some pleading, and pleading...maybe a little more, he got his aunt's approval.

_"I'm holding your words against you, young man! You better follow them, or you won't be seeing that suit for a month!"_

 

He was spidermaning away; helping old, lost ladies, tourists, and kids; saving the occasional cat from a tall tree, and webbing petty robbers for snatching ladies’ purses. It was all and well until he heard an interesting conversation happening in one of the alleys. _He was not eavesdropping, excuse you. He was passing by when the conversation caught his hearing, thank you very much._ Trying his best to maintain quiet and not make his presence known, he jumped to the closest roof and listened.

 

“-move faster! We want the new batch a.s.a.p. or we’ll move on to the next best seller out here.” _Well, talk about shady,_ Peter thought. The annoyed man was wearing a slim, very expensive-looking navy blue suit, making him stick out like a sore thumb next to the other man, who was just wearing a plain, old white t-shirt and ripped jeans. _Imma just call them Blue and White._

 

“That won’t be necessary.” Responded White. “And keep your voice down,-” Hissed White checking around and Peter rapidly ducked when he almost saw him on the rooftop. “I don’t know if you knew, or ya just plain stupid, but this place is full with a shit ton of super pests. The last thing we want is one of these fuckers, or Spiderman fucking up our stuff.”

 

 _How ironic._ Blue scoff and started moving away. “Just hold onto your part of the deal, Williams.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Same to you, Edwards.” _There go the cool code names._ Edwards was gone and Williams stood there a little longer; he fished his phone when it started vibrating.

 

“Williams.” Peter tried to hear the other line, but the other person was too far and talking to low for his senses to pick up something useful.

 

“Yeah…yeah, no we still on business.” He smirked. “Yeah, we are getting rich tonight.” He started moving slowly to the exit. “Yeah, start preparing them for shipping. Those things are alien and we don’t need them blowing up in our faces.”

 

 _Alien?…Shit._ Peter Groaned. Of all the things out there it had to be yet again more Chitauri weaponry. Why can it be normal weapons like normal bad people? Why is it that everytime that Peter encounters a big scoop, it had to be something that will possibly go a thousand different ways wrong? D.C. was a disaster…let's not talk about the ferry; not to mention Homecoming’s even bigger, aerial disaster, and now this? Parker Luck™ at its finest.

 

Williams stop on his tracks for a second. “Spiderman? No. No signs of the pest. We are good to go...yeah, I’ll be there later tonight. Bye.” He rounded the corner and was gone.  
Peter moved to the other side of the roof, looking out for Williams. “Too bad for you, Mister. Williams-bad guy.” Peter smirked.

 

“Your spider pest heard everything.”

 

———

 

That’s how Peter spent the rest of his day tailing the weapons manufacturer. From morning to late in the night…morning? following Williams. There wasn’t much in Karen’s databases about the two individuals. Edwards Reeves. No criminal records and a manager in some overseas company. On the other hand, Williams, or Williams Heine, wasn't that squeaky clean. A college engineer dropout with various arrests.

 

Most of the arrest was for DUI’s, Illegal possession of firearms and fights, but nothing that gives away major criminal with alien weapon trade.

 

 _“The better criminals are those we don't suspect from.”_ Inquired Karen

 

“That's true. Although there's something fishy here.”

 

_“That I can tell, Peter; and for that, this is something that you should stop searching, for it is “out of your plate” as Mister Stark says.”_

 

“Come one, Karen!” Pleaded Peter. “Just wait, please! We are not sure if it really refers to alien, alien stuff. What if it just really cool looking weapons?- not that weapons that kill people are cool- but what if it is some low-level stuff? I can do that, Mister Stark lets me do those!”

 

Karen kept quiet. Peter waited for any signs that she would let him do something without resulting in a call to Tony. He doesn’t want to lose the suit again. He knows that this is probably the same weapons, but he wants to prove that he has grown from that personal mishap; that he is someone worthy. He knows that if Tony knew what he was doing, Tony would be very disappointed.

 

“Would you let me if I call for backup?” He added, holding his breath and waiting for the A.I.'s response.

 

 _“…Very well. I won’t call Mister Stark. However, if this ends being more dangerous than anticipated, I will, Peter._ ” Karen resigned.

 

Peter let a puff of air out. “Thanks, Karen. You’re the best.”

 

She chuckled. _“I know.”_

 

———

 

Hours of tracking left him onto an abandoned tunnel on the outskirts of New York. There was barely any civilization on this parts; just a cold night and trees. The only thing that showed human activity was the car that parked some minutes ago where Williams was on. Peter hid by one of the trees closer to the tunnel as Williams entered the tunnel without any care and disappeared into the darkness.

 

“Karen, run a thermal scanner. What are we dealing with?”

 

_“Our suspect Williams and fourteen other unidentified individuals.”_

 

“So fifteen people in total…” He jumped from the tree to the wall of the tunnel and peaked in, but although he has eyesight better than other humans, there was nothing worth looking out for.

 

_“Peter, may I recommend for you to call your backup, or I’ will be obligated to-”_

 

“I heard you, Karen.” Peter sigh. There was no way around this. He didn’t feel like dragging another person into this, but if Karen was letting go this far, he better, at least, follow his own doing. “Call Sariel.” She is probably sleeping...aaand she’s gonna be so mad.

 

_“Calling Animicry.”_

 

The phone ringed four times before a very sleepy and grumpy person picks it up.

 

“Peter?… What’s wrong? Why you calling me at like…-” A yawn. “- 2:05 in the morning? What? Did ya fell in a ditch somewhere and can’t get up and dying 'cause it better be good.” There was some shuffling.

 

Peter chuckled nervously. “uhh…so funny story.” Peter started and he heard as Sariel groaned.

 

“Oh God…-”

 

“I’ve been following this guy all day because I heard him talking with a blue suit guy about some stuff, and they mention some alien stuff, and when I heard alien I thought in Chitauri alien stuff, not alien foreign weapons stuff, and we can’t have that in here, not anymore, we don’t want another alien war, or gang wars, or-”

 

“I’m pretty sure that you should take a break and put a period somewhere in everything you said-”

 

“-and Karen won’t let me take it if I don’t call for help, and she is telling me to call Mister Stark, but if I do that I won’t be able to solve this by my own and-’

 

“Ok stop. So, you’ve been stalking a guy-”

 

“Following-” Peter rolled his eyes.

 

“Same thing, different context. And you overheard him talking about alien weapons, and you want my help, so you won’t have to get your ass beat by Iron Man; since this is out of your paycheck?”

 

“…Yeah?” Peter answered with a nervous smile. Peter wasn't one to call for help. He doesn't like to be a bother to anyone, not even if he really needs it. He knew that she was really tired, making him feel more guilty than he already was, but there was no turning back; he knew she won't say no after he unceremoniously interrupted her night. So he just holds his pride and sigh. “Will you be my backup?” Sariel didn't answer right away and Peter feels the need to add a please.

 

“Bold of you to assume I can backup myself.” Peter groaned. “Come ooon.” He pleaded. There was silence on the other line for some seconds.

 

“You really think this is a smart idea?”

 

Nobody said it was smart.

 

———

 

Peter moved through the different small entrances. The tunnel was no a one-way-to-destiny tunnel, there were a great number passageways, and the voices he heard seem to come from multiple places.

 

“Karen” He whispered. “Give me another scan. I don’t know where I’m going.”

 

Instead of seeing darkness, he could see the thermal signatures of everything around him. He yelped when he saw the signature of a rat by his feet. “ew ew ew” _Stupid tunnel with their stupid rats._

 

Peter move deeper, now knowing where he was going, and stop when he saw a light and heard the voices getting closer.

 

“-move those over there and those- no you imbecile! Those over here and the other ones over there! You got ears, you dumb fuck! Use them!”

 

Peter quickly climbed up the walls again when he heard footsteps coming his way. Moving to the far corner of the wall where he won’t be seen, he maintains silence as two bulky guys speedwalk their way through with big boxes on their hands. The moment they were gone, Peter silently moved to where they came from. Compared to the narrow hallway Peter was, this place was huge. It looked like an old factory that would appear in horror movies; old crates, rusty metal, and musty smell. Peter ducked behind one of the big wooden crates when a silhouette got close. “Yeah, everything is ready, just doing some final packaging.” It was Williams. “We are waiting for the truck, calm the fuck down; the ship won’t leave right away.” Williams huffed angrily. “You’ll have them first thing in the morni-” The other person hung up and Williams looked at the phone irritated. “Son of a bitch, making us work overtime and wanting us to also have them at his doorstep…” He stalked away furiously. Peter took a peak when he was sure the man was definitely away. He was surprised when he saw five big crates, already covered in an industrial plastic wrap and ready to go.

 

“Karen, do you know what’s in there?”

 

_“My readings show that the contents of those crates are, indeed, alien weapons.”_

 

At least he was right. Williams was yelling orders to many of the men that were there running around clearing everything up. _Think Peter, think._ There were ten men in the room, including Williams, two were gone with boxes, so three of them were missing. The only option right now was take to of them one by one and hope for the best. Only five of them were working by the crates and Williams while the other four were keeping watch and armed. Peter decided to take the outlookers first. Creeping quietly to one of them, the man was standing in one of the corners just looking bored and ready to fall on his feet. The moment the man yawned, Peter webbed his hand on his mouth, took his gun away, and knocked him out; the man didn’t have to react. Peter then hid him behind the crates and stashed the weapon in an empty box. The next one wasn’t that easy, two of them were together by the second level. Peter was almost discovered if he didn’t act fast; he webbed one of them and the other let out a sound of surprise that if Peter didn’t knock him right away, his cover would be blown.

 

“That wasn’t **that** bad…” Peter said to himself as he deposited the men in a place they wouldn’t be seen.

 

“…Son of a bitch” Peter turned around quickly. The last armed man was there; he was surprised, but quickly sobered up and raised his weapon to fire. In a second, Peter raised his web shooter and put the gun out of his attacker’s hands, but it still went off. Bullets went flying, alerting the other people in the room that something was happening. Peter let the gun go and this one fell into the first level floor. The man went running to Peter with a raised fist to Peter’s jaw, but Peter, with quick reflexes, evaded the punch, and then the kick that was directed to his stomach. He could hear running footsteps in all directions and shouts; now that his cover was blown he had to move fast. Peter was not paying attention to the man he was fighting and didn’t notice when the man got a knife out. _Where the hell did he get a knife?_ _!_ Peter dodged the blunt swipe, but he still got a large gash by his side. “Shit!” He could feel the blood seeping out and staining his suit, but it was not enough to worry about.

 

“Better put attention, mutant.” The man spat out and run once again onto Peter. Peter quickly shoot a web into the ceiling to get away from the knife and then shot a web to the weapon. However, the man didn’t let go easily and used the metal railings as support to pull Peter closer to him.

 

“You like that knife so much? Then you can have it back!” Peter let go of the web holding the knife, and with the force, the guy was pulling, the momentum made him fall and hit his head on the metal railing behind him, passing out immediately.

 

Peter hissed in sympathy. “Sorry about that.” His spider senses made him duck involuntarily as bullets fly over his head.

 

The intercom started screeching an alarm and Peter flinched at the loud sound. “SPIDERMAN IS HERE! DON’T LET HIM ESCAPE!” Yelled one of the goons as more bullets rained down on Peter. Peter throw himself behind one of the metal boxes, barely evading a bullet to the head.

 

 _“Peter, the situation is getting out of control. Mister Stark should be contacted._ ” Karen informed with a worried tone.

 

“No, Karen! I got this! I-I just need to think this through!” This was getting out of control. Peter knew that if he didn’t do anything fast everything would go terribly wrong for him. He was sure that at any second, Karen will sound the alarm and Tony will drop in, kick everyone’s asses, yell a lot, probably yell some more, and then kick Peter’s ass. _Concentrate. This is no time to think about that._ Peter waited a second before quickly shooting a web to the other side of the room, drop kicking one of the men in the face in the process, and hitting another in the head with the gun he stole from the last one.

 

“People like you are the reason we can’t have nice things in this country.” Peter move to another wall when more bullets came his way.

 

“I’ll show you nice!” Screamed a man and raised his gun to keep firing. Peter flip in and kick his gun out his hand; took his arm and throw him to the closest men. “That’s some aggressive cuddling you two have over there.” Peter commented and evaded a fist to the nose by backflipping, and quickly webbed the guy to the floor. Peter quickly scanned the room. Eight were out, six still fighting, and a missing Williams.

 

“Great. The gang’s all here and the final boss is missing.”

 

 

_BAM!_

 

 

Peter held in a pained yell as he fell to his knees clutching the back of his head.

 

“Oh, how about that…” Williams appeared in his peripheral vision, clutching on his hands a steel pry bar. “I Squashed a spider.” Peter tried standing, but was kicked hard on the face; making him fall on his side. “Ah, ah, ah.” William shook the pry bar. “There’s more where that came from.” Threatened Williams.

 

 _“Peter, you have a mild concussion.”_ Diagnosed Karen worryingly. _“Informing Mister Stark.”_

 

“And here I thought everything would go according to plan; how stupid that was...” Williams’ phone started ringing and Peter watch as he moved away to pick it up. “What.” He answered annoyed. “Yeah we are ready to go, just a little mishap; nothing to worry about.” Williams signaled the rest of those that could still fight to surrounded Peter, weapons raised and ready.

 

Peter didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t think straight, the pain on the back of his head was unbearable, and he was sure that his nose was broken, and any slight movement will surely get him killed. He was getting anxious, and the men surrounding him, guns pointing at his head, were not helping.

 

“-we are ready to move, you’ll see me soon.” Williams hung up the call, fixing Peter with a look of annoyance.

 

“Let's get over this already, and eliminate this mutant fucker for once.” Peter’s breath caught on his throat at this. _WhatdoIdo, WhatdoIdo?!_

 

“Why don’t we talk about this, eh?” Peter nervously tried to negotiate. “From spider to Mister criminal, how about that?” _Good job Parker, calling the criminal a criminal when they have a gun to your face._

 

Williams scoffed.

 

“You know…”

 

Everyone turned around and look up to the metal railing of the second level. On top of them, perched, was Sariel; shiny, blue eyes looking at everyone with a blank stare; mask growling at them. “I would let the spider talk. He may take the world most stupid ass decisions, but he knows how to make a convincing argument.” Guns pointed at her, and she didn’t waste any time. She dives the moment bullets got too close to her; transforming once again into a falcon, and with her claws open, she swipes at the hand of one of her attackers; who screamed in agony and let his weapon fall to the floor with a _clang_. Since everyone was putting more attention to the other vigilante, and not the one at their feet, Peter tried his best to ignore the pain and help her out. Sariel was fighting them now in human form; her movements fast, precise, and painful to her victim. Contrary to Peter, Sariel didn’t linger in this kinds of things. Yeah, sure, she is someone who likes to mess with petty people, make them more angry than necessary, and beat the hell out of them with their own strength. _Karma is one hell of a bitch_ , she would say sometimes. Despite this, Sariel is not one to look for danger; she helps where her help is necessary, and things were people’s lives are not at stake, she looks for evidence, and pass it on to someone else to do the job. Not Peter, Peter believes in helping anywhere he cans, even if his help is not necessary.

 

Peter got up and shoot a web to the man with the torn hand, uff _, think twice before messing with her_ ; webbing him to the floor, and then flinging the gun to the wall and web it in place. Sariel was currently fighting three disarmed men at once. The men were surrounding her, and she stood her ground; waiting for them to attack first.

 

“The world would be a better place if mutant animals like you didn’t exist.” Spat one of them.

 

“Wow. How long did it take you to come up with that one?” The man that stood behind her quickly got close, swinging a fist to her head, she quickly dodged by squatting; somersaulting when a kick was sent her way. She stood and turned around, blocking a kick that was sent to her chest; twisting the foot and pushing the man hard onto another one; both fell at the force. Another fist was sent to her face and she dodged to the right; clawing the arm with her sharp nails, she put the arm over her shoulder and flipped the man over her body. Putting a foot over his shoulder, she twisted the arm until she heard the pop! and the man screamed in pain. She kicked his head, and he was knocked out.

 

Both Peter and Sariel made quick work with the other five attackers; being knocked unconscious with an injury they will surely feel when they woke up or webbed up somewhere. Regardless, there was someone missing. Williams was gone. With all the fighting, none of the two vigilantes noticed when one of them escaped.

 

“Spider” Called Sariel. “We should go.” Sariel looked around, searching around if there was something or someone else they missed. “I called the cops on my way here. They’ll be here at any second.” Peter was crouching by one of the sealed crates, trying to see what’s inside, but he didn’t want to tamper too much with it and make the situation worse than it already was. He stood up, and clutch his head with one hand, and hissed when a wave of pain assaulted him. “Spidey, are you okay?” Sariel moves closer, a worried look in her eyes. She sniffed and her eyes showed shock. “I smell your blood, what happened? How they-”

 

“Mister Stark is also on his way.” Peter evaded her questions. He didn’t want to be rude, she was just worried, but he wasn’t sure he could answer her questions when his head was pounding and he felt like he was going to pass out at any second.

 

“You should go while you still can. He doesn’t need to know about you, remember.” Peter added. Sariel looked conflicted. Like him, she wanted to keep her identity to herself. Peter was the only human that knew about her vigilante activities, although he knew by pure accident that was…completely his fault, he admits. They only knew each other for some months now, teaming up occasionally since they live in different boroughs, so they look over their turfs respectively; Peter over Queens, and Sariel in The Bronx. They go over stuff that wouldn’t catch the attention of the Media or Peter’s mentor. Sariel was no hiding only from the Avengers, but everything that would give away that she was a vigilante; she was hiding from the Media, the Avengers, the government, and her family. Peter thought it was weird; if she wanted to hide who she was, why she still insisted to go out there to help? But it wasn’t Peter’s place to ask, so he just did his thing, help and get help if needed; since it was nice to have another teen vigilante doing the right thing and helping the little guy, even if it is from the shadows.

 

“Still. You shouldn’t stay here. If the police get here first, it won’t be pretty, P.”

 

Peter chuckled. “Have you met Mister Stark?” He joked and winced when another wave of pain racked his head. “Ow…”

 

“Keep quiet and just try to not die or something, please.”

 

“Yes, mom.” Peter fixed her a deadpanned look even if she couldn't see him.  

 

“Shut the-” There was the sound of repulsor coming fast, and both teens heard it, Sariel started getting nervous.

 

“Go!” Peter hurried her. Sariel let a harsh sigh out.

 

“Get well soon.” She shapeshifted into a small, white spotted bird and rapidly flap her wing and flew through one of the entrances and disappeared into the darkness.

 

“Karen,” Peter called after he knew that Sariel was gone, he needed to act fast; the sounds of the Iron Man armor were getting closer.

 

_“Yes, Peter?”_

 

“Delete any footage that has anything to do with Animicry, she doesn’t have anything to do with what happened today, and as far as Mister Stark knows, this is all my doing.” Karen seems to sigh, or Peter’s concussion is making him hear stuff. This is what Peter was fearing. _Great job, Peter. You got hurt doing something that you shouldn't have been doing._ But he was prepared to take full responsibility for his action, he dragged Sariel into helping him anyway.  

 

_“Very well, Peter. Footage deleted.”_

 

_Now let's wait for the slow, not so silent-_

 

“SPIDERMAN!”

 

_-death._

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like it, don't forget to give me some feedback, please!  
> Any comment and/or suggestion is greatly appreciated!


End file.
